Talk:BioShock Removed Content
The Rapture Zoo in Fort Frolic ? wasnt it supposed to be part of Arcadia and not Fort Frolic as it says on this page ?? :I think it was supposed to be in Fort Frolic, though I don't recall where it was said. Also, I saw some concept art of the zoo implanted in residential areas. Pauolo (talk) 11:35, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Mommy Dearist I bought the IOS BioShock app and it features Breaking the Mold for free, but apperantly it is not the same copy. There is a piece of concept with the splicer next to the female corpse with the text "Mommy Dearist" under it (the female corpse has "Female Corpse" under it). Shacob (talk) 22:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Here is a link to the reference, plus the bat mask: Mommy Dearist http://imgur.com/a/60P1Y#61 Bat Mask http://imgur.com/a/60P1Y#64 Shacob (talk) 22:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Of Arcadia and Farmer's Market That blog post from Jean-Paul LeBreton about the development of Arcadia and Farmer's Market Night at the Kashmir just linked here is great! It's still a shame the original game was limited by console capacities back in the day, I can imagine Arcadia and the market was bigger on today's game consoles and PC. To have several entrances to the Market was a good idea too, and I would have loved to see more underground tunnels, probably something in the likes of the organic levels of Thief and Thief 2. Also something to note, the nicknames used for each chapter of BioShock were to represent decks in a way similar to levels in System Shock and System Shock 2. So basically before Rapture had its art deco and antiquity theme, that's how the levels would have been named: *Medical Deck *Fisheries Deck *Hydroponics Deck *Recreational Deck *Engineering Deck *Residential Deck *Science Deck If you check out the bathysphere map of Rapture, this becomes even more evident. Pauolo (talk) 11:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Much here ISNT "Removed" Isn't alot of what is on this page "Concept Art" and Proposed Ideas rather than "Removed Content" which would be assets actually created for the game, models/recordings/etc, which then werent in the operational game ??? 09:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :I had this conversation with someone else over Infinite's official forums. Yes, removed content isn't the best choice of words, but the problem comes from discerning what was actually removed from what never went past the conceptual phase and was actually working in the game. Either we decide what is an unused concept and what is a removed feature, or we find words to describe them both. I have yet to find them, so anyone with an idea is welcomed to suggest it here. Still this may be an opportunity to reorganize the three removed content pages. Pauolo (talk) 16:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Probably then simpler to change the title to "Concept and Removed Content" : 02:07, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late answer, I'll see what can be done for those pages. Pauolo (talk) 21:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC)